


Romancing the Bones

by Unforth



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Did Jim really have to pull out all the romantic stops for some random one night stand? Bones had no interest in that nonsense but Jim could at least pretend to care about their anniversary.





	Romancing the Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/gifts).



The bulkhead door opened with a * _whoosh_ * and Bones scowled at the view revealed. Rose petals were strewn over the hallway floor, the smell of attar so strong the perfume must be piped through the life support system. A half-dozen members of the crew lived on that hall but it had to be Jim. No one else would waste replicator resources on meaningless romantic gestures. Jim had been making eyes at one of the diplomats they were transporting; the rigmarole must be for her. If there was ever a moment for Bones to turn around and return to his own quarters near sickbay...

...but it was their damn anniversary. Bones didn't need exclusivity and he didn't need champagne and sure as hell didn't need strewn rose petals but he'd expected at least an acknowledgement of the significance of the day, especially since it was Jim who'd reminded Bones about it the previous week. That was basic courtesy. Jim's sex drive was off the charts but he was rarely rude or inconsiderate.

Anger rising, Bones stormed down the hall to give his...Captain? His boyfriend? His platonic repeat one night stand?...a piece of his mind. Rose petals swirled about his feet and were kicked aside by his boots. Palm raised to enter his emergency medical override on the door he assumed was locked, he was surprised when the door opened automatically for him. More signs of unusual rudeness. Jim always had the manners to lock up when he was getting laid.

Jim's cabin was bedecked with flowers and dimly lit with mood lighting. Candles bedecked the available surfaces, fake flames dancing in a breeze surely created for no other purpose. Pleasant instrumental music wafted through the air as if carried by the overstrong rose scent.

Bones had never seen Jim pull out all the romantic stops before.

It was nauseating.

Fury carried Bones across the room to Jim's bedroom, where he had every expectation of confronting Jim mid-coitus with the handsome, many-limbed diplomat. Blessing them out would probably cause an interstellar incident. Good. Jim deserved to have to smooth over relations with * _everyone_ * he insulted by his libidinous behavior, starting with--

"Evening, Bones."

Jim lay casually atop a bed made with blue satin sheets, loose shirt and skin tight pants equally sinful and suggestive.

Goddamn he was pretty. It wasn't fair how damn good looking he was, wasn't fair how he made Bones feel.

"Look, Jim," Bones snapped, "I put up with a lot of crap from you but this? This is the limit."

Jim's crestfallen expression fed Bones' anger. Jim had better look disappointed; if Bones had anything to say about it - which he * _did,_ * dammit - Jim wasnt getting laid for a week. No, longer - no sex for a month, doctor's orders.

"You went out of your damn way to remind me it was our damn anniversary, and them act like I don't exist? I was expecting at least a card and instead when I come to visit, I find this?" He gestured back to Jim's ridiculously adorned living room. "We agreed, open relationship, fine - but why shove it in my face?" Jim was smiling. Crap, it must be worse than Bones thought. "Unless...oh, hell, if you think I'm indulging your orgiastic fantasies, I--"

"No, no," Jim interrupted hastily, bounding up from the bed to stand before Bones. He put a hand on Bones shoulder and turned him around, a sweeping gesture taking in the flowers, the candles, hell, there was Champagne on the table - * _real_ * Champagne, alcohol couldn't be replicated. "This is--"

"I should go. Wouldn't want to kill the mood when what's-her-name arrives."

"This is for you!" Jim burst out.

Bones froze.

"* _What?_ *"

"I put all this together for you! I thought you'd..."

Stunned, Bones slowly turned back to Jim. The bastard smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged his damn chiseled shoulders.

"I thought you'd like it?"

"Why'd you think a harebrained thing like that? It's ridiculous - unnecessary - excessive - why are you smiling? Why are you relaxing? Dammit, Jim, I--"

"You love it," said Jim with obvious relief.

"I do * _not,_ * I thought this was all for your latest flame, and--"

"And you were jealous!"

"I was not!" Bones spluttered.

...maybe he had been...

...a little...

"Honestly, I didn't know you had it in you. I'm sorry I worried you. I promise - scout's honor - every petal is for you. It took me three weeks and an ungodly amount of paperwork to get Starfleet to allow me to import the bubbly. It's French - * _actually_ * French!"

"You shouldn't have bothered," Bones muttered, trying to maintain his irritation. Jim's boyish grin was too damn endearing. And Jim had done all this? For * _Bones_ *? That glimmer of warmth in Bones' chest was definitely happiness. Real, solid, honest-to-God joy. So much for a no strings attached relationship. Damn.

"And you were never a boy scout."

"Actually, I was. I haven't told you?" Jim gave him a hopeful look and, with a sigh, Bones surrendered. He could never say no to his captain. That's what had got him in this mess in the first place. "See, that's the kinda thing ya do, growing up in Iowa. I..." Jim's voice, melodious and sweet, washed over him. Bones let himself be steered to the table, let Jim replicate them a nice meal, let Jim regale him with embellished tales of his childhood. Jim had worked so hard to prepare the evening. Bones could let Jim think he was enjoying it. Yeah...he was playing along, playing at date night...for Jim's sake. No other reason. All for Jim.

It was late, the only light in the bedroom the glow from the computer panels, when Jim rolled over in Bones' arms and gave him an earnest look.

"Did you have a nice night, Len?"

Bones half-smiled, slid a leg between Jim's, and tugged him close once more. "I did." He could let Jim have this night - humor him, a little, this once... "I really did."

Jim's contented sigh renewed the warm glow that had suffused Bones earlier. Indulgences like the evening weren't for Bones, never had been, never could be. He wasn't allowed such luxury. But for Jim...with Jim, it was okay. For Jim's sake, Bones could pretend he'd enjoyed the drinks and the roses. No...for Jim's sake, Bones could * _genuinely_ * enjoy the drinks and the roses and all the rest.

"Relax," murmured Jim sleepily, curling a hand around Bones' back. "I've got you."

Jim truly did have him.

And Bones was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Emotionally constipated Leonard McCoy is my jaaaaam.
> 
> Follow me for writing, multifandom shenanigans and more at unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com.


End file.
